It's Tradition
by bluemagicrose
Summary: Klaus reached out and took her face in both hands. His thumbs grazed her cheeks and he tilted her head up. Her green eyes were bright and his breath caught as he admired her beauty.


**Written for Danya1980 for the Bonnie Holiday Harem Week's Secret Santa on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine and all that jazz. Apologies for any mistakes.**

Bonnie Bennett swirled the ice cubes around in her glass, the high pitched clinking drowning out the Christmas music coming from the juke box. The bartender gave her a sympathetic 'sorry you're alone on Christmas Eve' smile, and Bonnie scoffed. She had seen that look before—from her friends, her Grams, the stranger who helped cut down the barely decorated Christmas tree in her house currently. Bonnie heavily sigh and lowered her glass, motioning for the bartender to refill it. He did, the ice cubes jumping up and down while the brown liquid steadily climbed up the glass. Bonnie nodded her gratitude and picked up the glass again, placing it to her lips and took a sip, relishing the burn the liquid made down her throat. She closed her eyes and started to take another sip when an accented voice spoke into her ear.

"Drinking alone, witch?" The air tickled her right ear and Bonnie involuntarily shivered. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her nor did she have to wait long to see his face, as Klaus Mikaelson sat in the seat next to her. He motion the bartender over to him and ordered the same drink as Bonnie minus the ice.

"Hybrid."

Klaus moaned as he took a sip of the alcohol. "I must say, you do have good taste in scotch, sweetheart." He gulped down the rest of the drink in his glass and told the bartender to leave the bottle. Klaus poured himself another glass and topped off Bonnie's drink.

"I don't remember inviting you to sit with me," Bonnie said, looking at Klaus out the side of her eyes.

"No, you did not. But that's the beauty of a free country Bonnie. I can sit wherever I please."

"And that's next to me?" Bonnie tried to ignore the small smirk forming in Klaus' face.

"Who wouldn't want to sit next to you?" Klaus made a dramatic showing of turning around and looking at the bar. It was mostly empty, save for Klaus, Bonnie, the bartender, and a waitress at table signing cards furiously.

Bonnie sighed again. "I do not feel like this today of all days Klaus. So just go."

"My my aren't we demanding for a human." He leaned into her and Bonnie caught a whiff of his cologne. She pretended like it didn't appeal to her.

"We both know I'm not just a mere human. I'm plenty strong to take you on." Bonnie turned and faced Klaus, her chin up in a defiant manner. She watched as his smirk grew and a spark came to his eyes.

"Would you like to test that confidence out?" asked Klaus, his voice now a husky whisper. The two stared each other down, a charge sparking between them. Bonnie cleared her throat and returned her attention back to her glass.

"Why don't we go back to trying to kill each other, I don't know, after the new year? Is that good for you?" Bonnie took her glass and finished off the drink in two gulps. She grabbed the bottle and poured her another.

"You should probably slow down there love," Klaus said, amusement in his voice.

"I can hold my liquor Klaus. Don't you worry about me. Of course you wouldn't worry about me, why would you?" Bonnie traced the top of her glass with her forefinger. "No one ever does," she muttered under her breath, barely audible but Klaus vampire hearing heard it loud and clear. He looked at her, sadness over taking the brief over-confidence of just a moment ago. It unsettled him. He liked going against the confident, self-assured woman he was used to, not this.

"I don't worry about you. I think of ways of either ending you or getting you on my side," Klaus said. "But I will humor you. We will not try to kill each other until after the holiday season you are obviously enjoying."

"Bite me,"

"If only, little witch." Klaus gave her a small toast before taking a sip from his glass. He watched Bonnie shake her head and gained amusement from so easily bothering her. He usually didn't act like this around her, but something was drawing out a playful side of him.

"So," Klaus began again, "why are you all alone on Christmas Eve? Certainly there are people you should be with at the moment? Unless those people are exactly why you're here."

Bonnie scoffed. "Please Klaus, you know that no one else is here."

"I know Stefan took Elena to some cottage in the mountains, my former offspring is with Caroline at a ski lodge, and my sister is humoring your human friend at her place. What, Bonnie, no family to indulge in?"

Bonnie's eyes grew dark. Klaus speaking about family hit a nerve with her. "And what about you Klaus? Like you just said, Rebekah is with Matt, that coward you call an older brother still won't show his face around here, Finn is dead, and I'm guessing Kol is out torturing some poor town right this moment." Bonnie tossed her hair back while looking at Klaus, giving him her best smile. "What, no family to indulge in?"

Klaus jaw tightened, annoyed. His eyes narrowed but she continued smiling.

"I guess we're both alone." The cheer in Bonnie's voice masked her melancholy of spending her favorite holiday alone but it got to Klaus so she was for it.

The two fell into a silence somewhere between companionable and hostile. They drank, Klaus more liberally than Bonnie. She wasn't lying when she said that she could hold her liquor; it's just that she knew her limit was significantly less than a 1000 year old hybrid. She nursed it, taking sips here and there. When she finished Bonnie put her drink down on the bar and got up, grabbing her coat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus didn't turn around while asking, preferring to star into his glass.

"Home. I have a cab waiting for me. It's been…something Klaus." She made to leave when a strong grip grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Wait, Bonnie. Don't go," Klaus said, his voice vulnerable and low-spirited, something that surprised them both. His eyes held a sadness that Bonnie felt down to her core, something she could related to, and it bothered her that the two of them had something in common. She searched his blue eyes, trying to find something in them that would make her simply walk away from this moment but she couldn't. He was holding her arm but his eyes kept her frozen in place.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but before she could the first notes of "The Christmas Song" came from the jukebox. She instantly smiled, remembering her Grams playing a vinyl copy of the song every Christmas. She could practically smell the sweet potato pie Grams would always bake on this night.

"You like this song," Klaus observed, his voice jarring Bonnie from the memory. Nat King Cole's warm voice followed shortly, the opening words to the song calling out to them.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. _

"Surely you can spare a dance?" Klaus didn't wait for an answer as he pulled Bonnie to a free space in the bar. He pulled her close, circling his left arm around her waist. She place her right hand on his shoulder and their free hands interlocked with one another. They looked at each for a moment before Bonnie looked away, a surprise blush on her face, and they started to move to the music. They moved in time, with one another instead of against. They inched closer and closer to each other, space shrinking, until they were close enough where Bonnie could feel the stubble of his beard and Klaus could smell the last traces of her perfume.

"This was my Grams favorite Christmas song," Bonnie spoke up, her voice a whisper. She didn't expect to speak to Klaus but she couldn't help herself, getting caught in the moment. "She would play it every day for a week leading up to Christmas. Said it was the best holiday song every recorded. I think she had a little crush on Nat King Cole."

"He was truly a great singer," Klaus replied. "Your grandmother had good taste."

"Yeah, she did." Bonnie smiled and leaned into Klaus, enjoying the heat emanating from him. They continued to sway to the music, and Klaus ran his fingers through Bonnie's hair, enjoying the silkiness. The beating of Bonnie's heart didn't make Klaus want to drain her dry, but a desire to hear it more arose and made him want to place his hand over it and feel it beat. It was a disconcerting feeling to Klaus, but he didn't want it to go away.

They danced until Nat King Cole sung his last notes and they stopped, standing in the middle of the bar still holding each other close. It was Bonnie who slowly pulled away. She hesitantly looked up into Klaus' face and saw his eyes focused only on her, curiosity and desire in them. It was exciting to be looked at like that. It was exciting to be looked at like that by him.

"Klaus," Bonnie whispered, but before she could say anything more a voice interrupted them.

"Aww, you two are standing under the mistletoe." It was the waitress that was sitting at the table. She was standing next to the bartender, a small pile of cards on her tray. "Kiss! It's tradition." She smiled while the bartender rolled his eyes and began wiping away spills. The two dancers looked up and surely enough, they were standing underneath the green plant.

"I could kill her if you want," Klaus spoke up, but with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Klaus, no!"

"Compel them both so they have no idea we were here."

"Klaus."

"We don't have to kiss, Bonnie." Klaus stared at her, his expression now serious. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Bonnie shrugged; her actions belied her actual feelings of confusion and want. "It's tradition." She took her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it in nervousness. She watched as Klaus stared at her mouth, licking his lips involuntarily. She swallowed and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she knew Klaus could hear it, but she wouldn't let him see how much he was affecting her. Bonnie cleared her throat. "Go ahead. Kiss me."

Klaus reached out and took her face in both hands. His thumbs grazed her cheeks and he tilted her head up. Her green eyes were bright and his breath caught as he admired her beauty. He leaned down slowly and caught the breath she was about to take as he kissed her, his full pink lips surrounding the lower lip she was just chewing on. He pulled back a bit and then he dove in, taking control of the kiss and her mouth. He alternated between her upper and lower lips, never giving Bonnie a chance to get accustomed to the kiss. He pulled back again and she followed, not wanting his lips to leave hers. She opened her eyes and her mouth just a little, a question in them, but before she could articulate it he was diving back in, this time his tongue took purchase of her mouth. Klaus heard her little moans of approval and stepped up the effort, his hand sneaking around her neck and he pulled her in even more. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he smiled. He felt her smiling back before returning his concentration back on the kiss.

The two concerned themselves of nothing else but each other. They finally pulled apart when Bonnie had to breathe, both heavily panting. Bonnie rested her head on Klaus' shoulder as she took down gulps of air.

"Wow," said a voice that brought them back to the moment. They looked around and it was the waitress, fanning herself with a few of the cards while the bartender looked around uncomfortably. "I could see the sparks when y'all danced, but that kiss. Damn, I miss being kissed like that." She shook her head but continued to smile at the pair. "Merry Christmas you two." She raised her eyebrows a few times and walked out the bar. Bonnie and Klaus looked around and saw their glasses and the bottle of scotch gone. The bartender came around and started putting chairs up on the tables.

"We're closing. Merry Christmas." The bartender's voice was gruff and his greetings was short, an obvious dismissal.

Klaus and Bonnie looked back at each other, Bonnie pulling her lower lip between her teeth again while Klaus licked his lips again.

"I should go," Bonnie said abruptly. "Merry Christmas Klaus." She practically ran to the bar and grabbed her coat, throwing it on as she walked out the door. Seeing her walk away rankled Klaus and he threw a hundred dollar bill on the nearest table to pay for the drinks as he ran out after Bonnie. He caught up with her just as she was getting into the waiting yellow cab. He again grabbed a hold of her arm and she turned around.

"We don't have to be alone."

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"As we have established tonight, you're alone. I'm alone. We don't have to be." Klaus watched as Bonnie's confusion turned into understanding, as her mouth opened and closed several times and nothing came out. He could practically see her thinking through every possibility as they stood out in the cold night air, the only warmth coming from the heat inside the cab steadily leaving through the opened door. When she still didn't say anything Klaus nodded to himself and let her go.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," he said and turned to walk away. He took four steps before he heard her speak.

"Okay." It was soft but he heard it loud and clear. He turned back around and faced her.

"What did you say?" He walked back and stood directly in front of her. "Repeat it."

"I said okay. Let's not be alone." Bonnie smiled slightly as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, three quick pecks before turning around and getting into the cab. Klaus chuckled and followed after her, quickly giving the driver a new address.

* * *

><p>Klaus led Bonnie through his home, walking up a staircase and down a long hall illuminated by dim lighting fixtures preventing total darkness towards a door, the only one within the confines. Klaus pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door, walking in first and holding out his hand for Bonnie to take. She looked at it for a moment before resting her hand in his, a charge of electricity passing from one to the other. Before she could enter the room however a large painting outside the door caught her eyes and she became fascinated by it.<p>

"That, love, is Sicily, specifically the western wine region. Our family has a villa there," Klaus explained as Bonnie continued to stare. The painting depicted vast green hills rolling up and down, broken up only by strategically place roads in between large farming areas. Bright yellow light shone down on the greenery and to the far right was a brown home, barely in the painting at all, just enough to make out the outline.

"It's beautiful. Does it really look like that?" Bonnie asked, her eyes failing to leave the painting.

"It did in the 1950s when I painted that."

"Don't remind me of your age." Bonnie shook her head but there was a smile on her face. "Have you been back there?"

"Not since leaving. I had gotten word that Mikael knew of my whereabouts and I fled. A friend and his family have taken care of it and the vineyard connected to it since. And this is where the coward is currently residing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. And let's not speak about your brother please, especially if we're going to…" Bonnie's words trailed off. They both knew what was going to happen between the two but Bonnie couldn't articulate it at the moment. She bit her lip and looked up at Klaus, a smirk on his face.

"If we're going to what?" asked Klaus, smirk still in place.

"You know what we're going to do," Bonnie said quickly, "so don't remind me of someone I'd light on fire if I could."

"Noted." Klaus squeezed Bonnie's hand and quickly pulled her into the room. He pressed her back up against a wall and the two looked at each other, eyes half lidded in lust. They could feel each other's breath and Klaus leaned down took Bonnie's lips again, even more possessively than before. He didn't wait for an opening before guiding his tongue into her warm mouth. His hands pulled her waist closer to him, letting her feel his hardness through his jeans, and she ran her fingers through his curly hair, rubbing his scalp at first and then pulling on the golden brown curls. He picked her up, his nails digging into her thighs, and she wrapper her legs around him automatically, able to feel even more of him against her. She rolled her hips into him, tantalizing him while still fully clothed.

The need to breathe became overwhelming and Bonnie pushed Klaus away, taking in heaving gulps of air as he began kissing and nipping her neck.

"Okay, okay. Some ground rules."

"Go," said Klaus, his only answer before returning to his task.

"First, remember our truce. We don't try to kill each other until after the new year." Klaus only grunted so Bonnie continued. "Second, no biting." This was met with a deep bite on her neck, but no fangs piercing her skin. Bonnie yelped, but held Klaus' head in place.

"You'll be begging me to bite you Bonnie. This I promise you." Before Bonnie had a chance to reply he whisked her from the wall to the edge of his bed using his vampire speed. Klaus pulled back, enjoying the blush that formed over Bonnie's skin. He lifted his eyebrow in a challenge and took off his coat, pleased when Bonnie took hers off as well. The rest of their clothes soon followed and the only thing left on between either of them was Bonnie's red lacy bra and panty matching set. Klaus stared at Bonnie. She was gorgeous, her hair spread out on the bed, nothing but the thin lace between him and her naked body. He noticed that she was looking at his dick and licking her lips, lust apparent in her face.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart," Klaus said and Bonnie laughed. She went to take off her bra but Klaus stopped her. "Allow me," he insisted, his voice husky, and he reached around and snapped the red lace bra open, slowly pulling it off Bonnie. Klaus licked his lips this time as he took in the plump golden brown breasts, nipples erect and calling out to him. They looked to be a literal handful so he tested his theory, taking a hand on gently grabbing onto one. They were soft and full and he elicited a gasp from Bonnie's mouth. He held the breast out and licked the areola and finally sucked the nipple into his mouth. He opened his mouther wider, taking it the entire areola, and alternated between sucking, licking, and nibbling the pert and sensitive nip. He played with the otherwise unoccupied breasts and when he was satisfied with his job on the one he switched to the other, doing the same ministrations to it. Bonnie's very audible moans, the feel of her slightly arching back, and the smell of her arousal excited him, his dick becoming harder and harder with each moment. He left her breasts and nibbled down her smooth stomach, feeling Bonnie squirm underneath his touches and kisses. He reached the red lace underwear and indulged in one of his most primal instincts and breathed in her arousal, his mouth watering at the intoxicating scent. Klaus kissed her mound twice before slowly pulled the underwear down her honey colored legs, throwing them on the floor. He grabbed Bonnie's right leg and placed it on his shoulder and started kissing and biting her thighs. He moved at a glacial pace, taking his time in teasing her. He extracted his fangs and bit into the thigh, just enough for her to feel the sting of them diving into her flesh and to extract a few drops of blood.

"Klaus," Bonnie tried to say it as a warning but it came out a moan. Klaus reveled in the taste of her blood on his tongue; it was sweet yet it singed him. It was the sign of powerful magic. Powerful witch blood was like ambrosia from the gods, but it would burn a vampire and too much would make him burn to death from within. It was a natural defense, something that kept everything in balance and prevented witches from being dinner to vampires. It was a particular favorite of him and his siblings though. But only he got to have Bennett blood in his system.

"Klaus," Bonnie moaned again and this time she moved his head to where she wanted it, her core. Klaus didn't stop her, and when he got to his original destination he took one long lick of her center. He dove it, licking her folds and slit. He came up to her clit and circled it with his tongue before gently taking it into his mouth and sucking. He alternated actions, licking then sucking then licking. He took a finger and lightly fingered over her folds before plunging two fo them inside her, slowly working them in and out. Bonnie moaned and cursed to the heavens until she was practically pulling out her hair and crying out his name. She came, her orgasm nearly jolting her off the bed. Klaus reaped the rewards, making sure he didn't miss a drop of her nectar before finally pulling his face from her legs, her cream covering his face. Bonnie was breathing heavily, an arm thrown over her eyes, and a light sheen of sweat covering on her body.

"I know you're not tired already love?" She was but she yearned for more. Bonnie removed her arm, uncovered her eyes, and watched Klaus as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She saw he was painfully hard and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Klaus didn't spare any time, entering her slowly, letting her feel his length and girth. Another loud moan ripped from her throat and he pushed until he bottomed out, filling her completely. He let her adjust to him, enjoying her tightness around him, and when he felt her move her hips he began to thrust into her long and slow, pulling all the way out before entering her again. Klaus leaned down and kissed Bonnie and she returned it. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, enjoying the weight of his body on top of hers. They settled in a groove, slow long strokes and kissing, like they were old lovers and their bodies knew one another intimately. Bonnie felt another orgasm building deep inside and began to move faster and Klaus followed her lead until he had an idea. He pulled back from Bonnie and it was her turn to follow him, her arms still wrapped around his back. He picked her up and she clung to him tighter, not wanting their bodies apart.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie panted.

"Trust me," answered Klaus. He turned around and sat down on the bed and went even deeper inside of Bonnie. She cried out, her eyes wide, and Klaus grinned. Bonnie wanted to smack the Cheshire cat grin off his face, but she couldn't. It felt too damn good. He moved back on the bed until he was in the middle and Bonnie knew what to do next. She placed her hands on his shoulders while Klaus held on to her waist as Bonnie moved up and down. She didn't think about Klaus, only her pleasure, as she rode him, picking up the pace, driving herself closer and closer to the finish. Klaus moved with her, thrusting up into her, continuing to go deep, hitting the right spots that made her dig her nails into his shoulders and chant his name. He held on tight to her hips and when she got tired Klaus continued to move, working their orgasm closer and closer to completion. Bonnie put her forehead down on his left shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck to him. He kissed her skin, licking her sweat away. His fangs dropped and he rubbed them over a vein that was thumping to the pace of their fuck.

"Will it…will it hurt?" Bonnie somehow got the question out. She had heard stories from her friends about being bitten during sex. They all said how much more amazing the orgasm was and she was curious, but she didn't want a repeat of what happened to her the last time a vampire bit into her neck.

"A little," Klaus admitted, "but it'll be worth it." Bonnie nodded her permission and he waited until he knew she was right on the cusp when he pierced her skin, sinking his fangs deep into her neck. The pain combined with the pleasure was too much and Bonnie came, her orgasm full bodied and overcoming. The lights flickered and the windows opened, cold air rushing into the room, but not being able to cool either one of them. The combination of her blood and her walls squeezing Klaus made him orgasm shortly afterwards, filling her with his cum. He continued to thrust into her, lazy strokes wrenching every last bit of the orgasm out of the both of them. Klaus removed his fangs and Bonnie, exhausted, fell into his arms. Klaus laid back on the bed and held her, his hands rubbing her sweaty back.

"Klaus?" Bonnie's voice was breathy and tired and the air warmed his neck. She looked up and moved wet tendrils of hair out of his face.

"Yes, love?"

"We should call truces more often."

Klaus' laugh was hearty and Bonnie giggled with him before returning her head to his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke to blinding bright lights filtering in through the floor to ceiling windows. He was naked, the black sheets barely covering the lower half of his body. He thought back to the night before. They had sex three more times before Bonnie fell into a deep sleep, a sated smile on her face. Klaus had properly positioned her and laid the covers on top and then got in himself, deciding not to snuggle up close to her. He had woken up in the middle of the night to find her practically laying on top of him, her arm and leg thrown over him and her head on his chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable position to be in. He fell back asleep, his arm circling around her waist. But currently Klaus was alone, Bonnie nowhere near him in the bed. He looked into the bathroom and she wasn't in there, although he saw evidence she had been, a turquoise towel thrown over a towel rack and he could smell lingering traces of the minty toothpaste he used. Her clothes were still on the floor next to his where they had left them the previous night. Klaus quickly got up and put on a pair of boxer shorts, walking out the room. He began his search for Bonnie, choosing to stay upstairs and investigate the other end of the hall. She wasn't there, but he could just barely hear the sounds of a beating heart coming from down the stairs. Klaus surprised himself using his vampire speed to get her. She was in his art room, easels, paints, and completed paintings littered the room. He cautiously walked inside and saw Bonnie sitting on a couch in the corner, her legs crossed in front of her, one of his black Henley long-sleeved shirts covering her body. She was looking through one of his sketch books, her face fascinated by his drawings.<p>

"Are you an artist as well?" Klaus asked. Bonnie shook her head in the negative, not surprised by his presence in the room. She had placed a magical barrier on the room to alert her when someone entered. It was mostly done in case one of Klaus' siblings walked in the door, but this was useful as well.

"No. But I do enjoy it. I wish I could draw something beautiful." A wistful smile formed on her face. "I wish I could bring beauty into the world." She continued looking through the book, slowly flipping the pages, her fingers tracing over anything that caught her interest. One particular sketch showed a woman running through a meadow. After she traced it the sketch came to life and the woman, only the back of her shown, began to continuously run through this meadow.

Klaus was caught up in the sight of this beautiful woman dressed in his shirt flipping through his sketchbook looking utterly comfortable. The smile on her face as she made the art come to life made him smile. It was something he could get used to. He made to walk over to her when the snow flurries falling outside caught his eyes.

"It's snowing," Klaus told Bonnie.

Bonnie merely looked up. "I know."

Klaus took note how unsurprised by the weather Bonnie was. Snow wasn't predicted by the weather forecasters, just cold and sun, but here it was snowing. Klaus chuckled. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

"When I was younger it would snow every Christmas. It was called a miracle by everyone except my Grams, who would just have a small grin on her face while I played in the snow. I didn't realize it was her who made it happen until after she died and it didn't snow for the first time in forever." Bonnie blinked back the tears. She had finally reached a point where thinking about her grandmother didn't make her exceedingly sad. She wasn't going to bring the habit back. "My Grams would make it snow every Christmas simply because I loved it. I thought I'd continue the tradition." Bonnie wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eyes and shrugged away her manipulations of the weather. She continued perusing the sketchbook.

Klaus took a final look out the window, watching the snow stick to the ground, and then went to Bonnie, sitting down next to her. He placed his hand on top of her, letting his fingers thread through hers.

"Then you too have created great beauty, love."

Bonnie looked at Klaus and smile, full and wide, just a bit off center. He would describe it as dazzling, except this time there was no sarcasm behind it, just a beautiful smile from a beautiful girl.

"So, is this Sicily too?" Bonnie motioned down to the sketchbook. Currently it was opened to a sketch that depicted a city atmosphere, tall apartment building sandwiching a tiny cobble street, people walking up and down in various modes of dress, the road leading out to the sea.

"Yes, young witch. It is Palermo, one of the most vibrant cities on the island, no matter what time of year, although I must admit I am partial to the winter. The summer crowds are gone and it's just the locals. The beaches are empty, the restaurants aren't as full, and it's very rainy."

"Rainy, empty, cold? Yep that sounds like you."

Klaus laughed, and did his own tracing of the sketch. "I was there right after the second world war. There was a building boom during that time, replacing historical buildings with the apartments you see here. In fact, these were some of the first completed buildings. The mayor of the city wanted me to document it in a painting and this was my original sketch."

"Tell me about it?"

Klaus leaned back onto the couch, his arm thrown over the back, and Bonnie snuggled in closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he began to to tell her about his time in 1950s Sicily.


End file.
